philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Popstar TV
Popstar TV is the Philippine half-hour teen-oriented magazine series offered by TV5 and Viva Television from musical director of Lito Camo, Louie Ocampo and Vehnee Saturno, choreographer of Anna S. Feliciano and directed by Mark Reyes and Argel Joseph. The afternoon teen series is will be hosted by Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo. It will air Mondays to Fridays started on November 7, 2011 at 4:30-5:00pm right before T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!. This is a spinoff show from Sunday primetime solo musical variety show Sarah G. Live on ABS-CBN premieres February 26, 2012, replacing Gandang Gabi, Vice!. It is produced by Vic Del Rosario Jr. and Manuel V. Pangilinan, it also marks as the second teen series produced by Viva Television for TV5 after a decade. The TV Series garnered Positive Reviews throughout the run for Philippine Entertainment Critics. On October 24, 2011, Sarah Geronimo reported on Sapul sa Singko and Aksyon and Cristy Fermin reported on Juicy! and Paparazzi. Bagets stars AJ Muhlach, Rico Dela Cruz, Aki Torio, Josh Padilla, Meg Imperial, Eula Caballero and Imee Schweighart, Pop Girls members Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Shy Carlos and Ang Utol Kong Hoodlum stars Jasmine Curtis-Smith and JC De Vera for accepting a half-hour teen drama series with TV5 and VIVA. Two days later on October 26, TV5 and Viva's Push announced a half-hour teen series in the works in which Vic Del Rosario and Manny V. Pangilingan has new show along with Geronimo’s family Mommy Divine-Geronimo and Gabby Concepcion in Sta. Cruz, Manila. On November 3, Aksyon officially announced the show with the complete cast list. First, the series was earlier reported to premiere on November 4, then on November 6 along with Hey! it's Saberdey! before the new series date to its first season premiered its pilot episode on November 7 Weekday afternoon at 4:30pm. Face to Face moved to 3:30pm slot and T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! moved to 5:00pm slot. On January 2, 2012, the show begin its second season as a teen-oriented magazine series with a live performances including broadcast live at TV5 Studios in Novaliches, Quezon City and TV5 Broadway Centrum in New Manila Quezon City also featured different segments, including the latest trends in music, opening number, dance and music number, fashion, movies, comedy, hang-outs, real-life drama, recreation and a segment featuring fan arts made by fans. Cast and Characters 'Main Host' *Sarah Geronimo 'Supporting Cast' *Abby Bautista *Aga Muhlach *AJ Muhlach *Aki Torio *Alex Gonzaga *Arci Muñoz *Bayani Agbayani as Mr. Agbayani *Bella Flores as Jasmine Curtis-Smith’s mother *BJ Forbes *BJ Go *Bobby Andrews *Brod Pete *Candy Pangilinan *Carl Trazo of RPM *Celine Lim *Charlie Green *Cheska Iñigo *Chris Salcedo of RPM *Christopher de Leon as Man Officer *Cogie Domingo *Danita Paner *Dennis Padilla *Dina Bonnevie as Meg and Dino Imperial’s mother *Dingdong Avanzado as Nadine Lustre’s father *Dino Imperial *Ella Cruz *Ella Guevarra *Empoy Marquez *Eula Caballero *Ezekiel Gabriel *Gabby Concepcion *Gee-Ann Abrahan as Nurse *Gina Pareño as John Lloyd Cruz’s mother *IC Mendoza *Imee Schweighart as Miss Fairy *Izzy Canillo *Jaycee Parker *Jay Manalo as Police Man 2 *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *JC De Vera *Jef Gaitan *Johan Lourens *John Lapus *John Lloyd Cruz *Jon Avila as Mr. Library *Jon Santos *Joseph Bitangcol *Josh Padilla *Juliana Torres-Gomez *Kean Cipriano *Keanna Reeves *Keempee de Leon *Kim Gantioqui *Long Mejia *Lucy Torres-Gomez *Maricel Soriano as Woman Officer *Mark Bautista as Love Team Announcer *Meg Imperial *Mommy Divine-Geronimo *Mr. Fu (Jeffrey Espiritu) *Nadine Lustre of Pop Girls *Noelle Cassandra as Musican *Nikita McElroy *Nikki Bacolod *Nikki Guevarra *Nora Aunor as Grand mommy *Nova Villa as Grandma *Pio Balbuena of RPM *Ramon Christopher as Judge *Raymond Lauchengco *Richard Gomez *Rico Dela Cruz *Ronaldo Valdez as Grandpa *Rosanna Roces *Rose Van Ginkel of Pop Girls *Ruffa Mae Quinto *Say Alonzo as Ms. Beach *Shy Carlos of Pop Girls *Somedaydream as Mr. DJ *Sunshine Grace *Susan Roces as Grandmother *Victor Basa as Police Man *Vince Yap of RPM *Wendell Ramos as Doctor *Willie Revillame as TV Host Announcer *Young JV *Zoren Legaspi as JC De Vera’s father 'Special Participation' *Cai Cortez *Erik Santos *Fred Lo *Jimmy Santos *Sheryl Cruz 'Staff' *Mark Reyes - Director *Argel Joseph - Director *Cay Topacio - Assistant Director *Maya Samson - Production Assistants *Debbie Abuyabor - Production Assistants *Vince Andrew Victoria - Production Assistants *Mirafe Dela Cruz - Post Production Assistants *Janet Dela Fuente - Stylist *Lito Camo - Musical Director *Louie Ocampo - Musical Director *Vehnee Saturno - Musical Director *Rich Garcia - Writer *Corrs Ebora - Writer * Rene Dela Cruz - Floor Director *Anna S. Feliciano - Choreographer * Princess Quiambao - Segment Producer * Ricky Santos - Assistant Production Manager * Rose Conde - Production Manager * Ramonlito Escobar - Art Director * Elie Villanueva - Assistants * Venus Tano - Assistants * Garlic Garcia - Head Writer * Evelo Anacleto - TV5 Engineering Manager, TV5 studio * Maynard Lao - Technical Manager *Jay Montelibano - Business Unit Head *Roger Rivera - Creative Stylist *Junie Sierra - Creative Stylist *Alfred Pena - Creative Stylist *Armanda Sierra - Creative Stylist *Lourdes Francis - Junior Assistants/Colorists *Anna Pena - Junior Assistants/Colorists *Vic Del Rosario, Jr. - Executive Producer *Manuel V. Pangilinan - Executive Producer *Art Agulay - Make-Up Artist *Bem Abelleda - Make-Up Artist *Robert Talavera - Field Cashier *Danna Simbre - Production Coordinator *Lito Napolitano - Talent Coordinators *Angelo Cabigao - Propsmen *Julio Tapas - Propsmen *Alex Santiago - Gaffers *Jeremy Wacky Figuerra - Gaffers *Ramir Malabunga - Technical Director *Elmer Tagunicar - Cameramen *Gino Galang - Cameramen *Yvette Raniezes - TV Operations *Chu Santos - TV Operations *Reich Santos - TV Operations *Bob Novales - VO Announcer *Vic Gatilano - Crowd Control *Reynaldo Montes - Utilitymen *Marian Habla - Utilitymen *Bartolome Dela Rosa - Priduction Supervisor *Jon Bautista - Spinner *Eurenio Rodriquez - Systems Supervisor *Jojo Ailverio - Cameraman Supervisor *Gilbert Endradan - Audio Supervisor *Carlos Lajada - Audio Supervisor *Pangting Yanga - Lighting Supervisor *Rodolfo Erbito Sr. - Lighting Supervisor *Mylene Santos - Admin Supervisor *Carla Encarnacion - Video Researcher *TJ Santos - Music Researcher *Paolo Fajardo - Playback Operator Episodes Season 1 *Popstar TV: Pilot Episode - November 7, 2011 *Popsrar TV: Culture Shock - November 9, 2011 *Popstar TV: Scaredy Pop/Popstar TV: Teenage Puppy - November 10, 2011 *Popstar TV: SB-129 - November 14, 2011 *Popstar TV: Sleepy Time/Popstar TV: Suds - November 15, 2011 *Popstar TV: Squirrel Jokes - November 16, 2011 *Popstar TV: Texas/Popstar TV: Walking Small - November 17, 2011 *Popstar TV: Pressure/Popstar TV: The Smoking Peanut - November 18, 2011 *Popstar TV: Popstar's House Party - November 21, 2011 *Popstar TV: The Intimates of Island - November 22, 2011 *Popstar TV: Summer Sunshine - 3-Part Episode on November 23-25, 2011 *Popstar TV: The Chaperone/Popstar TV: Popstar Kronicle - November 28, 2011 *Popstar TV: New Leaf/Popstar TV: Once Bitten - November 29, 2011 *Popstar TV: Big Pink Loser/Popstar TV: Bubble Buddy - November 30, 2011 *Popstar TV: Survival of the Idiots/Popstar TV: Dumped - December 1, 2011 *Popstar TV: Graveyard Shift/Popstar TV: Willie Love - December 2, 2011 *Popstar TV: Grandpappy the Pirate/Popstar TV: Cephalopod Lodge - December 5, 2011 *Popstar TV: A Christmas Popstar - 3-Part Episode on December 21-23, 2011 Season 2 *Popstar TV: Summer Love - January 31, 2012 *Popstar TV: My Valentine - February 13, 2012 Soundtrack (under TV5-Viva Soundtraxx) 'Album 1' :1. Life is a Fairytale (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo :2. I Need to Know (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo :3. I Can't Cry Hard Enough (Bellefire) (music by Kean Cipriano and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :4. Time (NM feat. Aleisha G) - Sarah Geronimo :5. Have You Ever - Sarah Geronimo :6. We're Gonna Find It (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo :7. My Love (NM feat. Melissa Petty) - Sarah Geronimo :8. Believe (April Rose) - Sarah Geronimo :9. Higher (NM feat. Sunny) - Sarah Geronimo :10. Celebration (Jump5) - Sarah Geronimo, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio :11. Rock the Runway (Barbie) :12. Escape (U1 & Krystal B) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :13. With a Smile (music by Kean Cipriano and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :14. Hold Tight (800 slopes) - Sarah Geronimo :15. Two Voices, One Song (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre :16. This Year - Sarah Geronimo 'Album 2' :1. This is the Life (Hannah Montana) - Sarah Geronimo :2. Summer Sunshine (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo and Pop Girls :3. Once Upon a Time (Barbie) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :4. Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre :5. If I Keep My Heart Out of Sight (Nikki Gil) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :6. Here I Go Again (NM feat. Malaya) - Sarah Geronimo :7. Wake Up (Hilary Duff) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :8. Beggin' on Your Knees (Victoria Justice) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :9. Summer Fairytale (Design-MAD crew) - Sarah Geronimo :10. I Want You Back (Victoria Justice) (music by Lito Camo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Sarah Geronimo :11. Loving You (Epidemik remix) (Toni Leno) - Sarah Geronimo :12. Another Me (Barbie) - Sarah Geronimo :13. Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen) - Sarah Geronimo :14. Who Said (Hannah Montana) - Sarah Geronimo :15. Do You Believe in Magic? (Aly and AJ) - Sarah Geronimo and Nadine Lustre :16. Get Your Sparkle On - Sarah Geronimo 'See also' *Sarah Geronimo *TV5 *Viva Television *Viva Entertainment *Radio Popstar *List of programs broadcast by TV5